


Gummy Worms

by AkaKenma



Series: AkaKen Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autistic kenma if you squint (I always write him as autistic. It just doesn’t affect the plot here), Established Relationship, M/M, Roommates, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaKenma/pseuds/AkaKenma
Summary: Kenma and Keiji are college roommates who have been dating since high school. After a hard week, they finally share a bed for the first time.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: AkaKen Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904872
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Akaken Week 2020





	Gummy Worms

**Author's Note:**

> I’m incredibly late with this fic but I’m choosing to still put it in the collection. Thanks to the mod for accepting late work!  
> Okay, college majors. Akaashi’s is just Japanese or Japanese literature, since he wants to work in literature! I had a lot of trouble with Kenma because of his variety of jobs, so I just decided to be vague and say it’s in technology. If anyone has any headcanons about his major, I’d be interested in hearing them! I kept him being a YouTuber but this is set before he gets into his other jobs. I was super vague with Kenma’s game because the only games I play are Mario lol. Again, this is the second fic I’ve written in years so I’m out of practice. I’m literally the worst at titles so don’t come for me Also, I’m not in college, much less a Japanese college, so I apologize if anything is glaringly inaccurate.

Kenma was glad he could go back to his own apartment after a hard day at college and collapse on the couch. Now that he was in his second year, the difficulty and his workload was increasing. Add that to moving out of his parents’ house, and into an apartment with Keiji, it had been a stressful year. He’d initially been worried that being roommates with Keiji would put pressure on their relationship. After all, they were barely out of high school. His fears had shown to be mostly unfounded though. Sure, they’d had little spats as they’d gotten used to living together, but living with Keiji had proven to be comfortable. They had managed to get a two bedroom apartment, which was helpful because it gave them each their own space. He liked their routine. They’d both have some alone time right when they got home, then someone would make food, they’d eat together, and then do any homework or study. Their classes were pretty different, Keiji’s focusing on language and literature and Kenma’s in technology, but they could provide each other company and help in general education classes.  
Kenma managed to pull himself off the couch and into his room to record a YouTube video. Keiji had work today so he had some free time. At first, Kenma had been pretty nervous about having himself out on the internet, but he finally set up a channel when he entered college. It had been doing really well, people were suggesting games to play and review, and even competitions he should enter. He was still fairly anonymous, despite having the channel and an associated Twitter, and he hoped to keep it that way, at least for now.  
Before Kenma started playing, he remembered that he wanted to order takeout to surprise Keiji because he knew neither of them would want to cook tonight. Once he made the order and scheduled delivery, he set up his equipment to start filming. The game he was working on was pretty tough, so he got sucked in, so much so that he didn’t hear the delivery or Keiji arriving home. Kenma jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder, whipping around to see that it was just Keiji.  
“You scared me,” he pouted. “I’ll have to rerecord this.”  
“I’m sorry. But look what I found,” Keiji said, holding up the bag of food.  
“Oh, yeah, I forgot that too,” Kenma said.  
“Thanks for ordering it. It was a pleasant surprise.”  
“Yeah, of course. Let me finish up and I’ll join you?”  
Keiji nodded and left the room.  
Kenma backtracked to a nearby save point so he could refilm the segment before turning off all his equipment. He walked to the dining room and sat at the table, across from Keiji, who was already inhaling his rice.  
“Hungry?”  
“Sorry,” he swallowed. “I haven’t eaten much today.”  
“You need to take care of yourself more.”  
“I know, I know, it was just a really busy day,” Keiji sighed. “And of course I had work so I didn’t get much done on my assignments. I should really do some of them tonight...”  
“No, it’s Friday. You need to let yourself rest. We can start school work again tomorrow.”  
“You act like you don’t stay up all night working on YouTube.”  
“That’s different, I like doing it. And besides,” he broke eye contact, “the more I can make with YouTube, the less you have to work.”  
Keiji looked a little surprised, but then he smiled softly. “Kenma.. You’re so sweet.”  
Kenma blew air out his nose. “I guess.”  
“No, really,” Keiji said, and put a hand on Kenma’s. Kenma still didn’t make eye contact, but nodded, accepting the compliment.  
They finished the rest of the meal quickly, and in a comfortable silence.  
“This was really good, thanks again,” Keiji said.  
“Yeah, of course,” Kenma gathered up the empty containers to recycle. “What do you want to do tonight?”  
“Hmmm. Honestly, I’m not sure. Do you have more to record? I know I interrupted you earlier.”  
“Always, but I can do it tomorrow. Or we could play together, if you want. People like when I play with you.”  
“Really? I suck.”  
“That’s the entertainment.”  
“Oh, whatever,” Keiji scoffed. Kenma laughed and patted his shoulder. “In all seriousness, I’m not really up to playing today. I’ll just watch you?”  
“Sure. I’ll finish up the video I was doing earlier.” They went back to Kenma’s room, but not before Keiji grabbed some drinks and candy. Kenma turned everything back on and settled into his chair. Keiji laid on the bed scrolling through his phone while listening to Kenma’s soft narration. Kenma finished the video fairly quickly, since he’d gotten a big chunk done earlier. He then flopped on the bed next to Keiji and stretched.  
“Is it going okay?”  
Kenma nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine. I finished the section I wanted to get done, and I just don’t want to start the next one right now. It takes a lot of focus. Where’s my Switch?”  
Keiji shrugged, so Kenma got up and went to the living room. Keiji shifted to sit against the pillows and held his arms open when Kenma came back, Switch in hand. Kenma climbed between his legs, his back against Keiji’s chest. Keiji wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist and rested his chin on Kenma’s shoulder.  
“Are you okay just watching?” He worried about Keiji being bored, that he didn’t really want to sit watching Kenma play video games.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Like I said, I’m too tired to do anything myself. It’s relaxing to watch you.”  
Kenma hummed and started up his game. Keiji recognized the title instantly. It was one Kenma had been waiting for for a long time, and had really enjoyed.  
Seemingly reading Keiji’s mind, Kenma said “this game is just so good. I was a little worried that it wouldn’t be able to live up to the first one, but they did a good job.”  
“I’m glad you’re happy with it. I can understand the satisfaction of a sequel that improves upon the first.”  
“People have been asking me to play it and for my opinion, but I want to finish a full playthrough first.”  
“Oh, so you haven’t finished it yet?”  
Kenma shook his head, “I haven’t had a lot of time with school and YouTube. It’s pretty long and there’s lots of things to do apart from the main story. I want to find all the secrets and sidequests.”  
“Ah, that makes sense. You’re always very thorough.”  
That was one of the reasons Keiji had suggested Kenma do YouTube in the first place back in high school. He thought people would like to see Kenma play because he was a completionist and also did difficult challenges.  
Kenma started to explain the mechanics and story as he played. Keiji snacked on gummy worms and fed them to Kenma during cutscenes. Kenma rocked himself gently, but soon became relaxed and comfortable. Keiji asked him questions occasionally, and Kenma was all too happy to elaborate. It was nice to be able to talk as much as he wanted to about the game. Keiji would still listen, even if he’d heard it before. He’d even offer his own opinion or insight, remembering things Kenma had told him in the past. Kenma worked on mindless tasks tonight to prepare for the next chapter, like collecting items and grinding for experience, and his eyelids were slowly growing heavier.  
He yawned and Keiji put a worm in his mouth.  
“What the hell?” He coughed, the sugar tickling his throat.  
“I thought you were asking for one!” Keiji tried to hide his laughter.  
Kenma turned so Keiji could see him and rolled his eyes.  
Keiji kissed him gently. “I’m sorry I almost choked you with a gummy worm.”  
Kenma snorted and gave him another kiss, before yawning again.  
“Looks like you should go to bed.”  
“Mmm.”  
“I’m tired too, ” Keiji said, and started to get up.  
Kenma put a hand on his chest. “Stay.”  
Keiji blinked. “Stay?”  
“Yeah, sleep here with me,” Kenma said, blushing lightly.  
“Oh,” Keiji blushed a little too. “Well, just let me go change?”  
Kenma released him, and went to save his game and turn off his Switch. Keiji had pulled the door closed behind him so Kenma changed into his pajama pants and a hoodie of Keiji’s. He smoothed out the comforter, and put his Switch and food on his bedside table. He felt anxiety in the pit of his stomach, even though he knew he shouldn’t. They’d cuddled, and made out, and even fallen asleep together before, but they had never intentionally shared a bed. Keiji knocked lightly on the door and Kenma told him to come in. He was wearing sleep pants and an old t-shirt. His curly hair was tousled and he wasn’t wearing his glasses. He had been growing his hair out recently and Kenma really liked it. Kenma climbed into bed and patted the spot next to him. The bed dipped unfamiliarly as Keiji joined him. They lay facing each other but Kenma avoided his eyes, fiddling with the blankets.  
“Why are you being so shy?” Keiji asked, in an amused but gentle tone.  
“Will you hold me?” His face was red.  
Keiji smiled. “Of course.”  
Kenma was hyper-aware of the rustling of the sheets as Keiji shifted toward him. Keiji turned to lay on his back, and Kenma rested his head on his chest. Keiji pulled the sheets up around them, but let Kenma adjust the weighted blanket so he’d be comfortable. Kenma snuggled into his side, and Keiji combed through Kenma’s hair, pulling it away from his face. His hair was past his shoulders now, and dark down to his chin. Kenma didn’t bother to get the bleached parts cut off or dyed black. Keiji was glad that he wasn’t afraid to wear his hair dark anymore, though of course he looked good both ways.  
“I had a nice time tonight,” Keiji said. “School has been so stressful, so it was nice to just chill out with you.”  
“Mm,” Kenma hummed. “Me too.” He briefly played with Keiji’s shirt, but his previous tiredness returned, and he stopped to try and sleep. His anxiety had dissipated, and now he just felt comfortable and grounded with his blanket, Keiji’s hoodie, and Keiji himself. It had been a hard week, but he couldn’t think of a better way to end it than falling asleep in Keiji’s arms.


End file.
